


Soulmate AU's

by arachnim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Omegaverse, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, no real conclusions I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnim/pseuds/arachnim
Summary: A dump of little drafts I'm tired of keeping in a folder somewhere
Kudos: 1





	1. Royal Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> The bodyguard, Merid, goes to his first day on the job for Prince Brun, however, as soon as he arrives, he finds out that the Prince and he are soulmates.

"Oh _please._ If my timer was about to hit zero, we wouldn't be in this place, Lis." Merid paused his pace to leave behind his friend, Lispen, or Lis for short.

"Where? The fuckin palace? You should've never covered up your timer! No one believes in natural love anymore! You're about to meet the prince for gods sake. You could create your own love with him right now! I'd kill to get in the prince's pants" Lis whined.

Lis held his hands together and stared at the gates they were getting ever closer to with dreamy eyes.

"You're the one who's gay. I'm not gonna sleep with the prince even if he was interested."

"Pussy." Lis muttered, to which Merid chuckled.

"Identification." They both stopped walking just short of running into the gate. A guard stood on the other side as he said those words with a steely voice. Merid gave Lis a look then took out the identification he got after being chosen at the primary interview. The second interview was the queens approval herself. The king was busy.

"Yes. Here." He handed it off and the guard looked for a bit then gave it back and motioned for the gate to open. When it did, Lis groaned and turned hesitantly and left, waving half-heartedly. He wasn't allowed in.

"Follow me." Merid wordlessly followed the guard and they walked down the long path that led to the front of the castle. Upon entrance, the guard spoke quietly to another guard stationed at the side who left his post immediately to race up the grand pair of stairs.

After that, Merid followed to guard once more, through the entrance between the two stairs and past more servants who gave curious glances. Some women who knew who he was gave envious glances. He was potentially the person who would be spending a lot of personal time with the prince that every woman swooned for.

Another long hallway walk in silence and they stopped in front of a room with its double doors already open. The guard held up his hand in invitation.

"Please sit and wait until Her Majesty the queen arrives." Then he left back the way they came, leaving Merid to seat himself.

Merid let out a sigh of relief. The entire walk was so awkward he almost left the guard to walk on his own and bolted right back out those glorious, big, detailed double doors towards his freedom called 'anywhere but here'.

 _'If I'm to take this job, I have to steel myself to this atmosphere and the gazes of everyone in the palace.'_ Merid thought as he took a seat on one of the single person sofa. There was only one other sofa, placed on the opposite side of the small carpet. Other than that, there was bookshelves lining the entire room and a desk in the very end of the room with a small stool beside it. The entire room was generally bathed in white except for the stool and the books and other small things. It looked very tidy.

"Thank you for waiting." Merid almost jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. He turned and spotted the queen, Tabitha, seating herself across from him. She didn't wear a dress like in all the public images or videos. She wore a loose shirt with a grill down the middle and some loose slacks, tight around the thighs, widening as it got lower. She also has simple black flats with a single gem on the tip.

"It's no trouble, Your Majesty." Merid said as smoothly as he could.

"Oh Please, I hate that overly formal name. Just call me Mrs. Green."

Merid nodded quietly and respectfully.

"Now. I don't expect to change the decision made by my husband as long as I don't have to. So I only have a few simple questions."

"Yes."Merid answered readily.

"Great," she said "so do you have any siblings?"

"No. But I do have a very close friend named Lispen Willow. He's close enough to call my brother." another immediate answer.

"Great. I approve." The queen grinned and stood up, holding out her hand for a handshake.

"W..." Merid almost asked 'why' to the queen and he went pale, reaching for her hand to try to negate the damage.

"I know." She grabbed his hand and held it. "That's my only question because someone with family or someone who's developed relationship like yours is sensitive to people. I need you to be sensitive with my son as well. He may be tough, but he wants a friend."

Merid nodded silently then followed Mrs. Green out of the room and down the hall. Not a se one before Merid prepared himself, she opened a door and called out a name.

"Brun! He's here so put down your book." Once Merid made it in after the queen, he scanned the room, looking for the prince and then, once he reached the corner, he spotted a man leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor put down a thick book.

Brun stood up and looked at Merid and froze. Merid stopped walking further into the room and froze when he looked at him as well. The queen smiled as she watched, waiting for her son to introduce himself, as any royal should. With proper manners. When he didn't and she noticed they were still staring blankly, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Brun? Honey? Mr. Merid?" She slowly stepped away to look at Merid's face then _she_ froze as well, stunned.

"Oh my." Then she smiled. Merid, having heard this, tore his gaze away from the prince before him. Brun looked godly. Even more so than he ever looked on TV, he looked flawless and mightily strong. But obviously, he couldn't keep staring.

"Mrs. Green?" he said, curious at her expression.

"Oh, by god. This is wonderful. You two....you two!" She stuttered in joy, not even saying what was happening.

"Oh I must tell my husband! Hell be angry at first but he'll understand. Oh my. For my sons mate to be his bodyguard." Then, without further adieu, the queen disappeared from the room and was racing down the halls before Merid could even blink. But as soon as she was gone, he blurted out the only thing that came to mind in the haze that arose with his heat.

"I _am_ gay?"


	2. Poison Falls Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Male Character, Collen, meets his soulmate, Lithia, while coincidentally on a mission to kill her.  
> In this, I added that upon first meeting of their soulmate, people present as either alpha, beta or omega

Collen sighed deep as he walked into the classy ballroom full of women in slim gowns with all kinds of creative seductive holes and men with all the same tuxedos and business smiles as they chattered with men equal in status to themselves.

He scratched the tattoo on his wrist that covered the eternal timer counting down till he met the love of his life. He didn't like the little clock. No matter how many times he scraped at his arm with a knife or tried to burn it, it seemed that part of every humans body was invulnerable to major injury. Forever counting down till he met his soulmate.

He didn't want to. With his way of life, a lover was meaningless and he hoped somewhere in his soul that if he covered up the time with tattoos, then he would never know who his soulmate was.

So he pulled down the sleeve of his suit. His tuxedo wasn't as flashy as everyone else nor did he want it to be, but it was a bit tight and fitted to his skin. He felt that for his task today, he should be able to move without the cloth of suit legs rubbing against each other just in case. He even paid more to have it made elastic so he could be quick on his feet.

With a quick glance around the room and a casual slick of his hair, he took a small vial and poured it in one of the two glasses he held. He came here not for business or fun or even to insert himself in the richer world. He was here for one thing.

To kill.

As a hitman, he had a healthy price and was fairly hard to find, but once you found him - only the way he wanted to be found - he finished his job without a hitch. His job today was to kill the daughter of a landowner, Lithia, that would inherit all the money that his client wanted for himself. Collen assumed his client was either the sibling of the landowner, or another child. And younger than the landowner.

With a click of realization and a mysterious mis-beat of his heart, Collen spotted the girl across the room, standing alone at a table with no chairs. Collen always wondered why rich gatherings had tall, small tables with no chairs. Surely the people conversing would want to sit.

Putting aside this dilemma, Collen approached the girl. For some reason, she was looking down at her wrist and tapping her foot nervously. _I_ _s she meeting someone?_

Before the person she was waiting for could come and interrupt his plan, Collen reached her and held out the drink he poured the vial into. He could have found Lithia when she was just with her guards since he was also adept at fighting, but poison was easier. Especially at this type of setting.

With a charming smile, Collen greeted Lithia.

"Hello. We've not met before, but my name is Collen. I know of your father. My deepest apologies for interrupting if you meeting someone?" Obviously, he wouldn't give his real name. After speaking, Collen looked down at her wrist, only to feel his blood run cold after seeing no watch on her wrist or phone in her hand. Meaning she was staring at the mates countdown and based on her attitude, it must have been down to seconds.

With a horrified and slow movement, Collen moved his gaze back up to her face. She was already grinning at him. He put the glass down on the table slowly, forgetting his purpose.

"You've just walked right _into_ the meeting, Collen. My name is Lithia." She held up her wrist to reveal that all the times were displayed as zero and at that moment, Collen felt his entire body chill.

His hands trembled as he tried to slide the poisoned glass closer to her side of the table and remove the threat that a lover posed on his livelihood. He felt the urgency to just take out his small blade and slit her throat and dash but his rational side insisted he'd be caught within a minute. Just as the girl was going to reach for the glass, Collen suddenly pulled it back, his mind in turmoil.

At that moment, he felt a warmth overturn his emotions and then the girl before him didn't seem as daunting as she did just a second before. He took away the drink and pretended to be polite as if keeping a young person from drinking alcohol.

_I can just kill that idiotic client that ordered this angels death. I'll pummel him, torture him and throw him into the very depths of Hell._

In the time it took Collen to blink his eyes, he was before Lithia and holding her hands in his with a soft smile on his face. One he'd only ever shown to his dog before he killed it and replaced it with a wild wolf that proved very useful in hunts when his victim got away.

"You...are my soulmate?" Collen asked and the girl laughed.

"Of course. Do you not check your time? I've been staring at it the whole day and raving about it the past week." Without invitation, the girl pulled up his sleeve to see his clock, then let out a quiet 'oh' when she saw the black marks and designs that covered it.

Just as Collen was about to forget his woes and hug her close, the entire room went quiet and Lithia let out a gasp and bent over. Collen looked around and spotted men looking down with lust and women glancing with happiness and pity at Lithia.

A pang of realization hit Collen and he bent down with Lithia to whisper in her ear. Though un-mated people hadn't presented, they could still smell the pheromones that an omega let off in heat.

"Ah....Lithia, darling, it appears you are an omega. I'm apparently a beta." Collen looked down before grabbing Lithia's arm gently and quickly pulling her out of the crowded room, down a quiet corridor and into a quiet office that didn't look like it had been in use in the past year.

With brisk, silent steps, Collen sat Lithia down and knelt in front of her.

"Just a few moments ago, I loathed the idea of a soulmate," he leaned forward and put his hand on her cheek, "but now all I can think is my heart will burst if I must leave your side."

A red-cheeked and heaving Lithia looked up with a smirk.

"Then lets get on with it before mine actually does."


End file.
